


♕ The King is Dead ♕

by hyunxjeans



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Possibly Unrequited Love, School Hierarchy, Teenage Drama, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunxjeans/pseuds/hyunxjeans
Summary: The King is Dead.Those words shook J. Y. Pacific to its core.Hwang Hyunjin, the resident golden boy, the king, has committed suicide.Instead of mourning for the fallen, the school was focused on something much more important: Who would take his place on the throne?While the potential candidates compete in battles, both of strength and wit, in an attempt to claw their way to the top, many begin to realize that not all is what it seems.That something is terribly off about Hyunjin's untimely death.And one secret, one person, holds everyone's fate in their hands.[COMING SOON]
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Taehyung | V/Song Yuqi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	♕ The King is Dead ♕

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story depicts potentially triggering/harmful topics including: suicide, death, substance abuse, toxic and abusive relationships, infidelity, and mental health issues. We are not promoting, romanticizing, or supporting any harmful behaviours shown in this novel. If there is anything that we have written that may seem that way, please alert us so that we may change it. 
> 
> This also does not depict our personal views on the idols mentioned, nor does it depict what those idols are really like. All the idols being used are toxic people with many issues in the story, we do not wish for their actions in this story to change your perspective of them in real life, nor do we want the audience to romanticize those issues because their idols are the ones doing it. When you read this, please attempt to separate the idols from their written counterparts. 
> 
> TL;DR: The idols are only being used as characters (for the readers to get an image in their head of how the characters look and for us to not have to create character names). This doesn't reflect the real-life idols or their behaviours.
> 
> crossposted on wattpad under the same username

**HWANG HYUNJIN** _had_ everything a person ever needed in life. Freakishly good looks, loving parents, a luxurious lifestyle, academic prowess, great friends, and an even greater girlfriend. 

Therefore when the news of what happened to Hyunjin that night was blasted on the school speakers for the world to hear, to say people were shocked was an understatement.

Why would someone like Hwang Hyunjin do that to himself?

Maybe it was because he wasn’t the Hwang Hyunjin people thought he was. The facade of perfectness the boy built was slowly tearing away, and that night had been the final straw to the slowly cracking mirror that was his life. In a matter of seconds, every single thing he built up came crashing down, trapping him underneath the rubble, leaving him hopelessly suffocating in what used to be.

Hwang Hyunjin had everything. Or so everyone thought.

♕

**LEE TAEYONG** _didn’t_ have anything. You could say he had money, a loving family, a future, but to Taeyong none of that mattered when he never had happiness. 

He only had Hyunjin. Poor sweet Hyunjin, the light of his life. But Hyunjin was dead now, and he had no one left.

What had he ever done to deserve this life? He had just wanted to be loved, yet all he could find was hate. Hate for him, hate for Hyunjin, hate for the things they couldn’t control. It wasn’t his fault, it was society’s fault for making everything so fucked up.

He never voiced his anger, he kept it bottled up until he would explode with rage, trying so hard not to become the person everyone thought he was. To everyone else, he was seen as the aloof and cold friend of Hyunjin. But that wasn’t who he was.

Hyunjin saw Taeyong for who he truly was, a kind thoughtful person who wouldn’t dare hurt a fly, so why was it so hard for everyone else to see the real him?

In this cursed fairy tale world people thought they lived in, only the heros got a happy ending.

But Taeyong was no hero. He was just a kid in need of some love in a cruel wretched world that refused to show him some.

♕

**KIM JENNIE** _wasn’t_ a bad person. That’s what she told herself every morning, as she stared herself down in the large vanity mirror of her house-sized room picking out every flaw on her pretty porcelain face, tearing herself down piece by piece and rebuilding herself up even stronger. 

She told herself, that in life it was necessary to step over other people to achieve greater success, that all her actions were reasonable. She deserved everything, and she would get it by whatever means it took.

She was rude, uncaring, spoiled, and a _cheater._ But she wasn’t a bad person. She had her reasons, they all did.

Kim Jennie wasn’t a bad person. She was a girl who knew nothing more in life than to step over others to get what she deserved. 

She deserved everything, and by any means necessary she would have it.

♕

**KIM TAEHYUNG** _was_ a thief. He stole people’s hearts left and right, he stole their innocence, their dignity, whatever he liked about them he would steal. Even if what he wanted to steal was power. 

You wouldn’t even realize you were falling under his spell until it was all too late and you were nothing but a shell of your past self, left to the wolves, stripped of all your armour and pride with nothing but a broken heart to defend yourself.

“Live life at its fullest” was the motto he stuck by. And to that, he certainly complied.

He liked to watch others crumble beneath him, to make them feel the pain he felt. To make them understand.

On most nights you would find him in clubs. Drowning his sorrows away with whatever substance he found, hands roaming over the poor person he had chosen for his game that night, lips against lips, bodies clashing together in anything but romance, hungry and eager to ruin another helpless soul for his own satisfaction.

Kim Taehyung was a thief. He stole what this world had taken away from him.

♕

**SONG YUQI** _admitted_ she wasn’t the smartest cookie in the jar, but she worked hard. She worked harder than anyone else, always cramming her brain with useless information day and night, passing out on her work table, which she could at this point call her bed by how often she slept there.

She wasn’t stupid (or at least that’s what she thought). She was just naive. She was gullible and all too easy to manipulate. She was in many ways an easy victim to this world’s wicked ways, so innocent, so beautiful, and sadly so very dumb.

In her eyes, there were no villains. There was no big bad wolf coming to tear down her walls. That was her first mistake. To believe everyone had a smidge of good in them.

She was all too eager to please, to prove her worth, that she hadn’t even realized what was truly happening. She was stripped of the innocence she held so proudly, yet she never stopped trusting.

Her stupidity, in the end, was what led to her downfall.

♕

**NAM DOHYON** _could_ practically be an Angel. With his pure face and innocent demeanour, no one would ever expect him capable of doing any wrongs. He was shy, flustered easily, naive yet he proudly stood for what he believed was right.

If someone were to tell you Nam Dohyon wasn’t the faultless Angel he was made out to be, they would scoff at your face and tell you to stop spreading such blasphemy.

Nam Dohyon fooled others with his supposed innocence, underneath his puffed-up cheeks and eyes that gleamed joy, was such a horrible human being it was impossible to believe.

He was a vile, wicked, and shockingly evil bastard. 

With no concept of emotion and a heart made purely from the suffering of others, he was the living proof for a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Nam Dohyon might’ve been a saint o the public’s eye, but truly he was the worst of them all.

With the facade of an angel, he really did have the heart of a demon.

♕

**HWANG YEJI** _would_ forever remain in the shadow of her dear twin brother. Her achievements would never be enough to gain even a smidge of the spotlight, for Hyunjin’s seemed to always take away any light cast her way, leaving her alone in the darkness with unforsaken thoughts.

She was a jealous monster, it was a surprise she hadn’t turned green From all the envy she held against her own brother.

She knew it wasn’t his fault. She knew it was wrong to blame him.

To their peers, to their friends, hell even to their parents, only the perfect prince Hwang hyunjin existed.

Yeji?

She was nothing more than an accident, a second piece that came along with no planning.

Crashing into her parent’s life with no warning, ruining every plan they had built up.

They didn’t want another child, her eldest sister and Hyunjin were enough.

Hwang Yeji spent too much time in the darkness, too much so to the point where it became a part of her. 

And if only her brother had just let her for once have even the slightest bit of light by moving out of the spotlight, things would’ve ended off so differently.

♕

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first fully collaborative work between the three authors, and we are all very excited to bring this to you!! The official story will begin publishing once a certain number of draft chapters are reached so we will be able to update regularly. We have tried to not give away too many spoilers so far, and we encourage theories and speculations. Comments are always welcome, we will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have, help out on a theory or two, or even just chat. Please look forward to the official release of The King is Dead! 
> 
> \- Author A


End file.
